mighty_glory_war_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubon
Bubon '''is an demon and the DLC character of Bellum Bestiae. However, unlike Torturex and Insaniac, he doesn't service to Damoclus. Appearance A bald, underweight, eyeless, cone-headed, and sand-colored demon with a mouth full of menacing-looking teeth who wears only a frayed black loincloth and carries a pair of rusty hook gauntlets in both hands. Bios Bellum Bestiae Despite being a demon denizen of the Hellish realm of Infernus, Bubon does not serve its ruler, Damoclus. Instead, he works on his own terms, infecting those less fortunate with the bubonic plague, one of the worst maladies of mankind. Having grown unsatisfied with just inflicting his plague upon Europe, he seeks to bring about a second Black Death, this time worldwide. Bestiae Strength Like mostly demons of BB series. Bubon gains the very quickfull and previous damages, but he using with toxic breath of his mouth. Movelists Ars Specialis * '''Oral Malady: Bubon breathes a toxic brown cloud at his opponent, dealing three hits total if it connects. Meter Burn makes the Ars Specialis' startup quicker, the cloud bigger, and adds not only two additional hits, but also extra damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Rushing Pestilence: Bubon rushes towards his opponent and impales them in the chest with his twin hooks, then tosses them above his head to the other side, causing them to slip off the hooks quickly. On Meter Burn, he takes one hook out of the foe's chest and stabs them in the left or right eye before throwing them aside. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Plague Charge: Bubon quickly dashes towards his opponent with his hooks in front of him and his arms in a "C" formation. On Meter Burn, the Ars Specialis travels further and does more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Affliction Feast: Bubon grabs his opponent and tears chunks of flesh out of their neck in two bites, then kicks them down to the ground afterwards. Meter Burn adds another bite. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Ars Bestiae * Flailing Rodent: Bubon transforms into his rat form, stands on his hind legs, and repeatedly scratches his opponent with the claws of his front legs in rapid succession for a total of six hits, then becomes his humanoid form again. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Infected Bite: Bubon becomes his rat form, stands there, and bites his opponent with his menacing-looking, razor-sharp teeth, damaging them if it connects, then changes back into his humanoid form. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) Percute Ultimum * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Goes into a feral stance and growls * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Jumps at his opponent and slashes them in an X-formation Bubon leaps at his opponent and stabs them in the shoulders with his twin hooks. Then, while the defeated foe is pinned to the arena floor, he turns into his (human-sized) rat form and bites them in the throat, the claws of his front legs still embedded in their shoulders. Afterwards, he lets go of them and scurries away from them, changing back to humanoid form as he does so, and turns around to laugh sinisterly, which is heard as we cut to the opponent, on their back, who writhes and screams in agony as they start growing buboes all over their body, including their neck where they were previously bitten. The buboes start swelling up until they explode, creating large, gory holes in the now-dead opponent. Storyline Bellum Bestiae Prologue Certain maladies of mankind have been lived with and had to be dealt with for thousands of years. No better among them was the bubonic plague, which infamously caused one of the deadliest and most devastating pandemics in human history, the Black Death, which had spread throughout much of Europe, killing much of its population, over seven years. Recently, Bubon has become bored infecting just Europeans with his plague infliction and seeks to bring about another Black Death; however, this time around, he intends it to happen throughout every land in the world. To prepare him for his quest, the rat spirit, Mus, appeared to the plague demon and chose him as his host through entry into his body. Ending Bubon felt that Damoclus, the lord of Infernus, was unfit to bring misfortune to the lands and that he should be the one to do it in the malevolent ruler's stead. Bubon came out the winner of this final battle and absorbed as much of Damoclus' demonic energy as necessary for a second Black Death to be possible. Realizing that absorbing Damoclus' demonic energy had made his disease more powerful than ever, Bubon survived all the way to the present day as he infected everyone in his path. Regardless of their status in life or where they reside in the world, no one will be spared from the wrath of the plague demon for centuries to come, nor will a cure ever be found. Sequences Bellum Bestiae * Intro Sequence: Bubon scurries into the arena while in rat form, then changes back into his humanoid form, snarls viciously at the camera, and declares, "Disease! Death! I exist for both!" before going into his fighting stance. * Round-Win Sequence: Bubon scrapes his dual hooks together twice, viciously snarling as he does so, then says, "There is no cure for your affliction!", and goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Bubon walks over to his defeated opponent, saying, "Now that you are beaten...", then, standing over them, continues, "...Accept your inevitable fate!", and performs his Oral Malady Ars Specialis on them, causing them to develop buboes and gangrene all over their body, writhing in agony as this happens, and, eventually, die. Did You Know? * Greg Eagles, who voices Bubon here, was previously the voice of Grim in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Gray Fox in Metal Gear Solid, and Jackson "Jax" Briggs and Baraka in Mortal Kombat X. * Bubon's final boss cutscene reveals him to, in a case of Been There, Shaped History, be the one to have caused the Black Death back in the 14th century. * Bubon's Quest Mode ending, where, in a case of The Bad Guy Wins, survives all the way to the present day and starts bringing about a second Black Death, infecting countless of millions of people from all time periods after 1501 and all walks of life, isn't canon because Yalewa kills him in her post-rival battle cutscene, thus leaving him deconfirmed for Bellum Bestiae II. External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Bellum-Bestiae-Bubon-720047484 Category:Characters Category:Bellum Bestiae characters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Male characters Category:DLCs Category:Immortals